Untitled love story
by kinikama hatake
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata cewek biasa, yang hidup dengan segala problematikanya sebagai seorang remaja ...Tiba - tiba dikejutkan dengan kehadiran teman masa kecilnya , sanggupkah Hinata mengenali teman masa kecilnya ?


Namaku hyuuga hinata cewek biasa, gak populer , dan sering dipojokkan . Aku sudah biasa dengan ejekan seperti itu aku udah kebal. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua orang mulai membenci ku, mengacuhkanku , dan menghinaku. Padahal aku gak melakukan apa – apa , mungkin memang sudah takdirku harus seperti ini. . .

"hinata kok ngelamun , kamu sakit ya ? "

"ah ibu , enggak bu , aku gak papa."

"yaudah dihabisin makannya , jangan sampai terlambat ke sekolah."

"iya bu."

Aku tidak bisa menceritakan keadaanku di sekolah dengan ibuku , aku takut membuatnya kecewa dan sedih , jujur saja aku takut melukai hati ibuku, aku berusaha tegar di depan ibuku supaya dia melihat aku baik – baik saja, dan melihat ibuku tersenyum aku sudah tegar untuk menghadapi hari ini. . .

"ibu, aku berangkat dulu ya bu, doain hinata ya bu."

" iya, ibu selalu doain kamu , hati – hati di jalan."

"iya bu , hinata ke sekolah dulu."

Sesampainya di sekolah aku masuk ke kelas yang kuanggap sebagai neraka, aku mulai muak melihat kelakuaan anak- anak di kelasku , aku sudah bosan menjadi ejekan, iya aku paham jika aku miskin , dan berkat beasiswa aku bisa sekolah di sekolah internasional ini, yang bisa kubanggakan hanya kepintaranku ini , tidak lebih dari itu , kenapa mereka gak paham dengan keadaanku . . .

" eh cewek cupu dateng sekolah , heh anak kampung elo tuh seharusnya gag sekolah di sekolah ini, elo tau kan sekolah ini khusus untuk anak kaya doang , gag kayak lo anak beasiswa ! "

" terserah kamu mau ngomong apa ke aku yang jelas aku kesini buat belajar, bukan buat ngeladeni cewek sombong kayak kamu. "

" oh berani sekaranng ya sama gue , sadar gag sih lo , elo tuh disini gak punya temen , dasar ratu cupu cocok deh sama raja cupu , hahahahahaha."

Ya, yang ngejek aku tadi adalah Sakura , anak super duper kaya , pemilik sekolah ini , berkat ayahnya aku bisa sekolah disini, makanya aku males cari ribut sama dia, kalo aku diaduin bisa – bisa aku dikeluarin dari sekolah ini . . . Selain mendapat julukan ratu cupu oleh Sakura ada satu cowok yang nasibnya sama kayak aku cuman jadi bahan olok – olok di kelasku , namanya Hidan, dia pintar sepertiku dan dia juga anak beasiswa. Setidaknya aku punya teman sependeritaan yang sama seperti aku . . .

" hinata, kok ngelamun ini udah bel istirahat lho, kamu mau ke kantin gak sama aku ? "

" eh , iya boleh, yuk "

Hidan menjelma jadi malaikat yang selalu menentramkan hatiku , dia baik padaku , dan dia selalu berusaha memberikan aku semangat untuk menjalani hari – hariku di sekolah. . . Kuakui aku sedikit tertarik kepadanya , aku tidak berani menunjukkannya , aku takut merusak persahabatanku dengan Hidan . . . Aku memang payah dalam soal cinta. . .

" aduh, kalo jalan lihat – lihat dong ! "

" ah maaf maaf , maaf ya tadi aku gak sengaja nabrak kamu."

" iya gag papa, lain kali hati – hati"

" iya , sekali lagi maaf ya."

Ah , aku melamun lagi hingga tadi aku menabrak seorang cowok , dia kelihatan terburu – buru sekali , ah mungkin dia terlambat ...

" selamat siang anak – anak , bapak akan mengenalkan kepada kalian murid baru pindahan dari Jerman, ayo nak perkenalkan namamu. "

" nama saya Gaara , mohon kerjasamanya "

" nah Gaara kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Hinata."

" Hinata yang mana pak ? "

" ah ya yang bangku ketiga dari belakang."

" terima kasih pak."

Ternyata dia adalah orang yang aku tabrak tadi sewaktu melewati koridor sekolah, aku mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara, tetapi sepertinya dia tidak menganggapku ada, ah yasudahlah kubiarkan saja dia ...

senyumnya masih sama, apa dia sudah tidak mengingatku lagi ?...seseorang cowok dengan badan yang tegap sedang mengamati gadis yang selama ini selalu dia rindukan ...

" ibu aku pulang "

" iya masuk aja ,ada tamu nih lo."

" loh siapa bu ?"

" katanya temen kamu sekolah , cepet temuin sana "

"iya bu "

Tampak disana duduk seorang cowok dengan mata hitam pekatnya memandang sang gadis dengan pandangan menyimpan rindu yang mendalam...

" Hinata-chan "

" kamu siapa ? "

" kamu tidak ingat aku ? "

" maaf tapi aku benar – benar tidak ingat."

" kamu melupakanku , aku Uchiha Sasuke , Hinata-chan "

" Uchiha Sasuke siapa ? "

" Uchiha Sasuke , teman masa kecilmu, dulu kita selalu bermain bersama , tapi aku keburu pindah ke Amerika ."

" maaf tapi sepertinya saya tidak pernah mengenalmu , sebenarnya kamu siapa ? "

" ah pasti kamu sudah lupa, ah maaf sudah mengganggumu , permisi saya pulang dulu."

" ah , iya ."

Kepalaku serasa berputar – putar siapa Uchiha Sasuke , siapa dia aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya , ah aku benar – benar payah , kejadian hari ini begitu memusingkan kepalaku ...


End file.
